The Coming of Arthur
The Coming of Arthur is a two-part story consisting of the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of the third season of Merlin. Synopsis 'Part One' Arthur and Merlin embark on a dangerous mission to capture the Cup of Life, a powerful magical artifact that carries the gift of immortality. However, before they are able to retrieve the Cup they fall prey to Jarl, an unscrupulous slave trader. They manage to escape when a trusted friend comes to their rescue but with Jarl's help, the Cup of Life ends up in Morgause's hands. With an immortal army at their disposal, will Morgause and Morgana topple Uther once and for all? 'Part Two' Can Arthur save Camelot from the evil Morgana? Newly crowned Queen Morgana begins a reign of terrible evil over the innocent citizens of Camelot. With Morgause's immortal army at her command it seems there is no hope for Uther, who must watch his kingdom crumble under the unimaginable cruelty of his own daughter. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Camelot, Arthur regains his strength and, with Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival at his side, plans a brave counter attack. But Merlin knows that even Arthur cannot vanquish an immortal foe. Can he reclaim the great sword Excalibur from the Lake of Avalon in time to save all those he holds most dear? Plot 'Part One' Messengers from Cenred's army arrive at Camelot to inform them that a patrol of Camelot has been killed for tresspassing into Cenred's lands. Sir Leon is believed to be among the fallen as well. Meanwhile a group of Druids have come upon said patrol and are looking for survivors. Sir Leon is the only one still clinging on and the Druids transport him to a hidden cave. There they use The Cup of Life to revive Sir Leon, who is next seen recanting his tale to Uther and the rest of the Court of Camelot. Uther fears that the Cup of Life might fall into the wrong hands and decides that it's not safe with the Druids. Merlin asks Gaius about the Cup and Gaius explains that in the wrong hands the Cup of Life could be a very powerful weapon. For many centuries ago a great warlord collected a drop of blood from each of soldiers and through the power of the Cup the army was made immortal, causing unimaginable carnage. Uther commands Arthur to retrieve the Cup in secret for fear of its power. Morgana overhears this and summons Morgause. She informs Morgause that Arthur rides at dawn to retrieve the Cup of Life and will be travelling through the lands of Cenred. Morgause is most pleased with this information as she believes that with the powers of the Cup they can finally take control of Camelot. On their way to the Druids Arthur and Merlin are captured by a slave trader named Jarl and meet up with Gwaine who was also captured. Jarl decides he wants to see a fight and chooses Merlin to face his champion. Arthur volunteers instead and they then find out that Jarls champion is none other that Gwaine. Arthur and Gwaine battle while they try to come up with an escape plan. Merlin is forced to watch and then decides to intervene by setting the wires that are hanging above everyones head on fire. Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur manage to escape and head towards the Druids. Having finally arrived at the Druids Cave the Druids give the Cup of Life to Arthur with the warning that he is dealing with powers that go beyond his imagination. Through a magic link the Druid Elder informs Emrys that he is now the Cups caretaker. Unfortunately, Jarl had informed Cenred of the way Arthur and friends were headed and Cenred had them followed. During an ambush Arthur is shot in the leg with a poisoned arrow and the Cup is almost grasped by an enemy soldier. Merlin uses a magic to blast the soldier away, only to have the Cup fly through the air, roll of a hill and literally fall into the enemy's hands. Gwaine and Merlin are keeping watch over Arthur as he develops a fever due to his wound. Merlin suggest that Gwaine should go look for more firewood and once he leaves Merlin tries to heal Arthur using magic, but to no avail. Meanwhile Morgause casts a spell on the Cup of Life and collects the blood of Cenreds army in it. Cenred comments on the beauty of his army and Morgause decides that she no longer requires Cenred. She has one of Cenreds men kill him, thereby demonstrating that the army is completely bound to her by magic. The next morning Arthur awakens and finds out that the Cup is now in hands of Cenred. Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin make their way on foot to Camelot and pass a burned out village and a patrol of Camelot who have all been felled. Realising that they are now probarbly facing a army of immortals they make their way to the city. Once there they head towards Gwens place only to discover a shocked Elyan who explains that the city was overrun by soldiers who could not be killed. The four of them decide to make their way to the Citadel passing numerous corpses on the streets. Once in the Citadel they come upon more deceased Knights of Camelot and Arthurs leg injury is getting the best of him. Gwaine and Elyan head towards the dungeons to see if they can find the King or Gwen. Merlin carries Arthur towards Gaius' empty chamber when there is a sudden noise behind a closed door. Merlin grabs a sword and opens it, only to discover Gaius has been hiding there. Noticing Arthurs injury he says he has to redress the leg to reduce the inflammation, but Arthur says there isn't enough time and just needs something to keep him going. Elyan and Gwaine burst through the door and inform them the King is being brought to the Throne Room. Arthur asks Gwaine and Elyan to take Gaius to the woods. He informs Merlin that he should go with them, to which Merlin replies that he has already seen the woods. Merlin and Arthur crawl towards the edge of a balcony in the Throne Room and behold what is going on. Morgause takes Uthers crown away, stating he won't be needing it anymore. Uther replies that this is unlawful, Morgause has no claim to the throne. Morgana appears and confirms this, but then comments that she has, since she is his daughter and has known this for some time now. This shocks both Arthur and Uther. She makes her way to the throne and is then crowned: Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot. 'Part Two' Cast 'Main Cast' *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Bradley James as Arthur *Katie McGrath as Morgana *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *John Hurt as The voice of Kilgharrah 'Recurring Cast' *Emilia Fox as Morgause *Eoin Macken as Gwaine *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth *Tom Ellis as Cenred * Adetomiwa Edun as Elyan *Rupert Young as Sir Leon *Laura Donnelly as Freya *Santiago Caberra as Lancelot 'Guest Cast' *Ralph Ineson as Jarl *Trevor Sellers as Iseldir *Grahame Fox as Rider *Matthew Crawford as Bandit *Raul Griffiths as Druid Boy *Tom Hopper as Percival Category:Episodes